eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. A shorter version of this sample, Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01, can also be found on the same library. The title of this sound effect shouldn’t be confused with Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 due to being similar. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Info *'First recorded': 1992 (in the time of making The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library) *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': Sound Ideas, (1992-present) *'Origin': United States and Canada *'Year debut': December 5, 1992 *'First heard': Little Bad Riding Hood (a The Addams Family (1992) episode) *'Area used': Worldwide *'Recording Location': TBA Trivia * This happens to be the most common/popular cow mooing sound effect, along with the shortened version, Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01. Used In TV Shows * 1000 Ways to Die (Heard once in "Gratefully Dead" in the event "Cream-ated".) * A Little Curious * The Addams Family (1992 Series) - Debut, Heard in “Little Bad Riding Hood” (This mooing was heard when the “CENSORED” title card was shown.) * Alaska: The Last Frontier * All Grown Up! (Heard often in "Dude, Where's My Horse?".) * Alphablocks (Heard twice in "Race".) * Apple Crunch and Chocolate Chum's Adventures (Heard once in "Chocolate Volcano Escape", "Flowed Away", and "Ice Cream New Age Story".) * The Amanda Show * The Amazing Race (Heard once in "When the Cow Kicked Me in the Head" and "You're the Apple in My Eye".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Man".) * America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard once in fifteenth episode of Season 28.) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Oh, Brother".) * Arthur (Heard in:) ** "Arthur Bounces Back" (once in a high pitch.) ** "D.W. Flips" (once in a high pitch.) ** "Arthur's Family Vacation" (once) ** "Binky Barnes, Art Expert" (once) ** "Arthur's Mystery Envelope" (once) ** "Ungifted" (once) ** "Around the World in 11 Minutes" (once) * Baby Looney Tunes * Back at the Barnyard * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Horsing Around" and twice in "International Super Spy: Part 1".) * Balamory * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "E I E I O" (once) ** "Colors All Around" (once) ** "A Very Special Mouse" (twice) ** "Come Blow Your Horn!" (once) ** The bloopers (once when they say "Give a Cow a Bone) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Stinky Milk Mystery".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Snack Time" and "Blue's ABCs", and often heard in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" in normal and high pitches.) * Bob the Builder (Heard once in "Scary Spud" and "Dizzy's Birdwatch".) * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "If I Could Grunt to the Animals" and "Squeal Like a Grunt".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard often in "Have A Cow!"; once in "Bubble Puppy!" during the song "The Pet Rap" and "Batterball!".) * Call of the Wildman * Charlie and Lola (Heard once in "I Do Not Ever Want My Wobbly Tooth to Fall Out".) * Chloe's Closet (Heavy use of this sound.) * Chowder * Corn & Peg (Heard once in "Lemonhay Is For Horses".) * Curious George (Heard often in "Scaredy Dog" in a slow speed.) * Cyberchase (Heard once in "Watts of Halloween Trouble".) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel Plays Ball".) * Danny Phantom (Heard once in "Memory Blank".) * Dinosaur Train (Heard once in "Hornucopia" at the end of the Dr. Scott segment.) * Dirty Jobs * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Heard three times in "Mystery of the Magical Horses", and heard once in "The Lost Necklace".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "El Coqui" and "A Ribbon for Pinto".) * DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) * El Perro y El Gato * The Fairly OddParents * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Heard once in "Don't Put the Kart Before the Sea Lions".) * Fish Hooks * Fly Tales (Heard once in "The Chocolate Coin".) * Fuller House * The Garfield Show (Heard in a high pitch in "Farmer Garfield".) * George Shrinks (Heard twice in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles".) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) (Heaviest use of this sound!!!!) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Lip Gloss Queen".) * The Good Night Show (Heard once in "Lucy Light the Way: Farm".) * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Higglies on Horseback" and "Hay Hay Hay!".) * How I Met Your Mother * Jessie (Heard once in "Christmas Story".) * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Johnny and the Beanstalk".) * King of the Hill * Kratts' Creatures * L.A Heat (Heard in "National Security".) * The Last Man on Earth * Life After People (Heard twice in "Roads to Nowhere".) * Little Bill * Little Einsteins (Heard a few times in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game".) * The Loud House (Heavy use of this sound.) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Heard once in "Marvin in the Movies.") * Minuscule * Moville Mysteries (Heard once at the end of "How Green Was My Lunch Meat".) * The Mr. Men Show (Heard once in "Farm" and "Construction".) * Mr. Pickles (Heavy use of this heard in "Tommy's Big Job".) * Nom Noms (Heard once in "What Goes In Nom Valley?".) * Oh Noah * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "The Forgotten Toybox in: Curse of the Werebaby".) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save a Film Festival", "Pups Get Growing" and "Pups Save a Sleepover".) * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" during the song "Irving's Camp Fire Song".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Beard".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Odd Bubbles Out" when a stack of hay appears.) * The Real Housewives of Orange County (Heard in "Bringing Up Old Ghosts".) * Regular Show (Heard once in "The Best Burger in the World" when the Ulti-Meaty shows up in the commercial, "Silver Dude" when Mordecai and Rigby are watching the "Zombies Return 4: Fatal Finale" commercial, and "A Skips in Time" when the cow appeared in a tornado.) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard twice in "Farm Hands"; heavy use of this in "Galoot Wranglers"; once in "Stupid Sidekick Union".) * Rolie Polie Olie (Heavy use of this when Ol' Precious is in an episode.) * Rugrats (Heard twice in "Early Retirement" in a high pitch) * Rupert (Heavy use in "Rupert and the Chalk Drawings".) * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "Good Morning!", "Seven Monsters and a Baby", "Spooky!", "The Nose Knows" and "All the Marbles".) * Shaun the Sheep * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Shopkins * The Simpsons * Sonic Boom (Heard once in "Cowbot".) * Spliced (Heard once in "The Mutants Who Cried Monster" when the meanwhile time card shows up.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in a wide variety of episodes) (Heard in the following episodes:) ** "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" (once at the end when Squidward's brain falls out.) ** "Rodeo Daze" (once during the beginning of "That's a Rodeo" when Sandy wrangles SpongeBob and Patrick.) ** "SpongeBob vs. The Big One" (once when The Flying Dutchman said "You even spilled me milk!".) ** "Pest of the West" (once when a talking cow skull appeared.) ** "Mooncation" (once when Sandy takes out the Texas Tail Grab.) ** "Earworm" (once when Sandy pulls out a tiny cowboy hat.) ** "Yours, Mine and Mine" (once during a closeup of SpongeBob's milkshake dispenser operator license.) ** "Back to the Past" (once as Mermaid Man does a take when he recognizes a foul stench.) ** "The Curse of Bikini Bottom" (once when we see Squidward's tool shed.) ** "A SquarePants Family Vacation" (once when a flying cow appears out of nowhere that is going to jump over the moon.) ** "Patrick's Coupon" (once in a high pitch when Lou pulls out the rubber cow teat.) ** "Stanley S. SquarePants" (twice as Patrick falls into a coma doing "nothing".) ** "Blackened Sponge" (possibly heard in a faint volume for the sea cows.) ** "Senior Discount" (once when Spongebob's eyes gets all milkiest shade of white) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Speechless".) * Stuck in the Middle * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "The Kitty Rescue" during the song "We Love our Pets"; often in "The Milk Out".) * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * The Upside Down Show (Heavy use in "Farm".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "The Truth About Toby", "Two Wheels Good", and "Three Steam Engines Gruff".) * Toot & Puddle (Heard twice in "Toot's Alpine Adventure".) * A Town Called Panic * Uncle Grandpa * Vitaminix (Heard when you see the milk products or the milk.) * Wayside (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) * Wild & Weird (Heard once in "Underwater Oddities".) * Wild Kratts (Heard once in "Creepy Creatures!".) * WordWorld (Heard once in "Rocket to the Moon!".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Follow the Leader" and "Wubbzy's Rainy Day". It was replaced with Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 in later airings.) * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Zack & Quack (Heavy use of this heard in "Pop-Along Cowboy".) * ZOOM (Heard in the first episode of Season 4.) * Zula Patrol (Heard twice in "What Goes Up Must Come Down".) TV Specials * Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle Movies * Air Bud (1997) (Heard in reverse.) * The Beverly Hillbillies (1993) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) (Used once for the tied-up cow.) * The Boss Baby (2017) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Cars 3 (2017) (Heard in high and low pitches; Used for the tractors.) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) (Used for the Cheespider.) * The Color Of Paradise (1999) * Cow Belles (2006) * Ferdinand (2017) (Heard in a normal pitch and a high pitch.) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) * Holes (2003) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Lake Placid (1999) * Men in Black (1997) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Minions (2015) * Monkeybone (2001) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits.) * Nacho Libre (2006) * Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Son in Law (1993) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlanits SquarePantis (2007) (Heard whenever ice cream is released, to hint at the source of its contents.) * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) * Tommy Boy (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) Home Video Series * All About John Deere * Cedarmont Kids (Heard twice in "Toddler Action Songs" during the song "Hush!".) * Dr. Rabbit's World Tour (Heard twice when they arrive to Asia) * Works (Heard once in "Fabulous Foods".) Shorts * Disney Channel: Cool Pets (1997) * Dr. Tran (2008-2010) (Heard once in "Here Comes Dr. Tran".) * FAT (2011) * Gopher Broke (2004) * Leo Little's Big Show Commercials USA: * Brooklea Kids Spoon it (2011) * Burger King "Serenade" (2008) * Chick-Fil-A * DairyPure (2017) * GeoTrax Airport (2009?) * Lego Duplo "Farm" (2011) * Little Tikes Bark Bark Vac Mitts and Moo Moo Moower Moonica (2007) * My Animal Farm DeAgostini (2013) * Real California Cheese - Work Out (2005) * Rice Krispies Cereal Commercial Logos * Nickelodeon: Goldfish (2016) * PBS KIDS: Rockstar (2013) Video Games PC: * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown Deluxe * Bailey's Book House (Heard in a high pitch.) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Heard twice in the "Jack Howitzer's Exploder" radio commercial.) * Candy Land * I Spy Junior * IHRA Drag Racing: Sportsman Edition * JumpStart Kindergarten * Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun * Mobil 1 Rally Championship (Heard in various pitches when driving the Moo 1.8BSE Turbo.) * Monster Truck Madness 2 * Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder * Sonic's Schoolhouse (Heard in a low pitch) * Team Fortress 2 * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Thomas and Friends: The Great Festival Adventure * Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry (2000) (Video Game) * Tonka Raceway * Tonka Workshop * Trudy's Time & Place House * Worms Revolution PlayStation 2: * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Heard twice in "Jack Howitzer's Exploder" radio commercial.) * IHRA Drag Racing: Sportsman Edition * The Dog Island (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Dogz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Catz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) PlayStaion 3: *Worms Revolution Nintendo 64: *Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry (2000) Nintendo Wii: * The Dog Island (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Catz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Dogz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Wii Party (Heard in the minigame "Animal Tracker".) Microsoft Xbox: *IHRA Drag Racing: Sportsman Edition Microsoft Xbox 360: *Worms Revolution PlayStation Vita: *Worms Revolution Nintendo DS: *Imagine: Babyz iOS: * Juice Jam Android: * Juice Jam Theme Parks * Jurassic Park: The Ride (Theme Parks) (Only heard in the Florida version.) * Festival of the Lion King (Theme Parks) (Orlando version) (Heard after the song "Hakuna Matata".) Promos UK: * Nick Jr. - Thomas & Friends (2005) USA: * NickToons - The Fairly OddParents Online Games * Elmo's Potty Time (Online Game) (When Elmo and his Dad drives by a farm, Elmo explains that their was a barn, a llama, and a cow which it moos like that.) * Little Einsteins: Moon Rock Mix-Up * New York Shark (Heard when you approach the beef express boat.) Home Videos * Baby Bach (1998 Videos) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Baby Bach (1999) (Videos) * Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Baby Gourmet: Fall & Winter Harvest (2001) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) (Heard in high and low pitches.) * Baby Einstein - Animals Around Me (2010) * Baby Einstein: Language Nursery (1997) (Videos) * Baby MacDonald: A Day on the Farm (2004) (Videos) (Heard often.) * The Beginner's Bible: The Story of Nativity * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "Blue's ABCs".) * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) (Heard twice in "Snack Time".) * Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) (Heard four times in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?") * The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Heard once in "Maybe You Should Fly a Jet! Maybe You Should Be a Vet!") * My First Signs (2007) (Videos) * Numbers Nursery (2003) (Videos) (Heard once when the foal gets caught eating a flower.) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) * Signing Time: Everyday Signs (2002) (Heard once during the "Cheese" scene.) * Sing & Dance With Barney (1999) (Videos) * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) * Works: Fabulous Foods (1998) Trailers * Evil Alien Conquerors (2002) (Trailer) * Disaster Movie (2008) (Trailers) * Hanna Montana: The Movie (2009) (Trailers) * The Incredible Dr. Pol (Trailers) * Rabbids Invasion (E3 2013 Trailers) * Rat Race (2001) (Trailers) * Warehouse 13 Season 1 (2009) (Trailers) Policy Trailers * THX - Tex 2: Moo Can (1997) (Policy Trailers) Music *All About John Deere for Kids: The Music - Which Belong and Which Do Not *Cedarmont Kids - Hush! Public Service Annoucements * Only Stwpd Cowz Txt N Drive (2008) Miscellaneous * Chuck E. Cheese's * LeapPad Learning Book - Tutter's Tiny Trip * BrainPop (Heard once in "Gravity".) Other Media * CBC Radio One * Power 102.9 Toys * Fisher Price Cow Flashlight * Fisher-Price Fun-2-Learn Teaching Clock (Used as a Chime Sound) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange (Heard in "HOW2: How to Be a Superhero".) * Apartment in Space 1.5 (Heard when the space cow approaches.) * Can You Imagine That! Videos (Heard once in "I Want To Be A Farmer".) * Cow Chop (YouTube Channel) * Dane Boe (YouTube Channel) (Heard once in "That's Illegal Again?! (Crazy USA Laws)" and "Daneboe Exposed: MINECRAFT EDITION".) * Disney's Baby Einstein Puppet Show * Doja Cat (Heard in the beginning of "Mooo!") * Garry's Mod Videos - Super Angry Robot Megaman * Grossery Gang Cartoon (Heard in "�� MEET BLUE SPEW CHEESE ��".) * HobbyKidsTV Series * Jack and The Beanstalk Story - Bedtime Stories - Fairy Tales - 4K UHD - My Pingu Tv * LEGO CITY FIRE * LEGO CITY FIRE STATION 60004 * LEGO City Fire Trucks and more * The Mpolites of Mland * Neil Cicierega - Chipmunk Adventure Redub * SMG4 Videos (Heard in "Mario Goes to the Fridge to Get a Glass Of Milk".) * ToysReviewToys Series (Heard in "Paw Patrol Rocky Goes Cow Tipping and Rescued by Chase with Marshall and Rubble with Ryder Toys".) * Webkinz (Heard once in "What A Good Weekend".) Anime * Chobits (Heard in "Chi Awakens" in a high pitch.) * Princess Tutu (Low Pitched) * Yuru Yuri (Heard once in Episode 8 during a shot of corned beef.) Image Gallery * Main article: Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples